Torque motor valve actuators may be used in various systems and operating environments. For example, many engine air valves associated with an aircraft gas turbine engine are controlled using torque motor valve actuators. In certain embodiments, a torque motor valve actuator includes a plurality of coils and an armature. The coils are controllably energized to control the rotational position of the armature.
In many instances, aircraft engine air valves are mounted near the engine. Due to the relatively high temperatures near the engine, the torque motor valve actuators associated with the engine air valves are remotely mounted. This remote mounting may increase the overall cost and complexity of the system. High temperature environments may also directly impact the power requirements of the torque motor. As the temperature increases, coil resistance increases, which results in increased power demands and higher internal power dissipation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved torque motor valve actuator, which is operable in relatively high temperatures and high vibration environments and can be mounted directly to the air valves. In addition, it is desirable to provide a torque motor valve actuator that has an increased winding volume, such that a larger diameter wire may be employed, which reduces coil resistance and power requirements. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.